Shooting The Moon
by cherryvvoid
Summary: She didn't remember anything until one day she did. Anita Kane was five years old when her life began again, this time, though - she would be living it as Luna Hale. SI-OC as Cora Hale's twin. Alive!Hale Family AU.
1. New Moon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.**

* * *

She was five when her life began again.

She was five when she finally remembered that her life had ever even _stopped_.

Staring up into wide foreign - _familiar_ \- brown eyes, she could feel the air stall in her lungs as pain raced from the back of her skull to the fronts of her eyes and she _screamed_.

She remembered nothing and then everything all at once and it _hurt_. It all burned like fire as knives and needles seemed to dig deep into her skull and pull out anything that made her, _herself_.

The sounds of volleying footsteps pressed heavily against her eardrums and the sharp smell of heat filtered through her nose as she gave a body wracking sob. There was a warmth cascading down the back of her neck and as her fingers swiped hazily at her throat, the girl realized exactly what it was.

The scent of copper nipped at her nose and she curled herself into a ball at the horrid scent - blood made her nauseous.

Everything was foggy and spinning out of control.  
Images and impressions rushed through her mind at a brain numbing speed as muscles she didn't even know she _had,_ seized and spasmed. And suddenly there were hands pulling at her skin and she _lost_ it, fear coiling around her heart in a vise grip.

Clawing and kicking as a yowl escaped her lips she twisted her body this way and that, ignoring the pair of steel arms winding around her waist to hold her still.  
Blurry wild eyes snapped open and she stared down at the fuzzy lines of red trailing down her - _oh so tiny and different_ \- legs.

"What happened?!" A commanding - _familiar_? **Foreign**? _**God where was she?!**_ \- voice snapped as she felt something press against the back of her head and she gave a jerk and shout.

"W-we were _climbing_ ," Someone stuttered, fear entrenched in their words and she twitched. "and then she _fell_."

"It won't stop." Another one said and white lights blossomed in the backs of her eyes. "We need to move her _now_."

The feeling of suspension held her aloof and then she was moving. So startled by the shift she gave a mighty buck and twisted her spine as if it were a snake. The only thought blossoming in her head was an escape.

" _Mierda_ \- Talia, if she doesn't hold still she'll tear the back of her head off!" The voice carrying her growled and suddenly a warm presence was at her shoulder, placing a hand against the cold of her skin and she flinched.

"Luna," Someone said and she found herself drawing to attention at the sound. "I need you to _stop_."

And just like that, all her movement ceased as a pang of pain jetted through her skull and she _keened_. Throat clenching as the noise filtered out of her mouth and another joined in, easily mimicking the hurt sound before it was shushed. Tiny pinpricks dug into her arm and steadily the agony in her system drained away.

"We should move her now," The person ordered as she struggled to lift her weary lids but it was a losing battle. "we need to take her to Alan's."

Whatever was said next was lost in the dark abyss of unconsciousness.

* * *

 _She felt like shit._

Stirring between the covers - where was she? - the young girl startled as a familiar scent drifted into her nose and she twitched.

"Ah, so you're finally awake?" A male voice hummed as the sound of beeping filtered into her waterlogged ears and she groaned. "Your family will be overjoyed to hear that."

Blinking her heavy eyes Luna - it was strange to realize she shared the same name as she did from before - felt sluggish like there was mud in her veins. Grimacing when she could smell the sharp scent of dirt and pine, she turned her head to view a man with brown skin and dark eyes standing near the bed.

Bolting upright, the young werewolf - and yes she meant an actual factual wolf shifter - stared bug-eyed at the druid across from her.

"Mr. Deaton!" She squeaked as she tried not to freak out about the fact that a _fictional_ man from a _fictional_ show was standing right in front of her. " _Hi_?"

He shot her an amused look.

"And hello to you too." He smiled and minutely Luna relaxed.

"Well your mother should be here soon," The man told her as he stepped closer and beckoned her to turn around. "she surely has already felt that you were up and about through the pack bond, so I would estimate her arrival to be in ten minutes tops."

Pausing as she turned, the young golden eyed girl grinned sheepishly.

"How angry do you think she is?"

Deaton chuckled.

"Angry isn't the word I'd call it." He said patiently as the tips of his fingers perused the back of her head. "Worried, frightened or disappointed yes - but I doubt she's mad perse."

Luna pouted.

"So she's real cheesed off then."

And even though she couldn't see it, she knew he was smiling.

Jerk.

"You should rest until Talia arrives." He said as he picked up the chart resting on the bedside table. "I'll be just outside should you need anything."

And with that she was alone.

With her thoughts.

Oh the _horror_.

Snorting to herself Luna fell back into the pillow behind her and frowned.

Who would have ever thought that she would have died and been reborn into mothereffin' _Teen Wolf?_

 _No one, that's who._

Blinking as the door opened and she turned expecting Deaton but she paused when she saw that it was a woman.

Suddenly the lady moved forward and engulfed her in a hug that left her warm and relaxed.

Almost reluctant to let go, the young girl looked up and flinched.

This woman - her mother something hissed - turned her suddenly red eyes over to her and Luna ducked her head, a whine tugging it's way out of her throat as instinct and long suffering habits warred inside her head.

"What did I tell you about climbing the trees in the forest?" She asked raising a single sculpted brow and Luna hunched her shoulders up to her ears.

"...Not to." Her voice whimpered as if it was something she rehearsed - which as far as she knew, it was - as her eyes locked onto her toes.

The woman hummed. "And what did you do anyways?"

"...climb it."

There was a good natured sigh and Luna hesitantly peeked up at her and was floored at how beautiful Talia Hale was.

"I'm half tempted to have it cut down so nothing like this can ever happen again." She said and the young girl grinned softly.

"You say that every time we climb it." She murmured and Talia shot her a look.

"I could very well mean it this time." Her mother said as she leaned close and pressed a kiss to her temple. "But that's a conversation best to be had at home with your father."

Rising from the bed, the Hale matriarch strode from the room.

"I'll be back in a few moments to get you dressed and ready to go home," She announced. "I just have to speak with Alan on a few things."

And with that she was alone again.

With her thoughts.

 _Again_.

 _Oh joy._

Internally panicking Luna curled herself into a ball and whined.

What was even the protocol for something like this?

What does someone do was when they finally remember that the life they were living now wasn't their first one?

* * *

 **Teen Wolf whoop whoop.**

 **I'm jumping on the bandwagon. I wrote this because all the other Teen Wolf oc story's that I have red are annoying. She's Cora's twin. Obvi this is a No Hale's Die AU bc my character saves her family.**


	2. I Need Help N Thats Why I Havent Updated

hi lads, im cherryvvoid and lately ive been really absent from and i really need help.

Ive been kicked out of home, dropped out of college bc I cant afford it. My laptop broke. Me and my mom fought and she kicked me out so Im living in an apartment i used the last of my savings to get. I had to quit my job bc my old friends i stayed with when i got kicked out are stalking and harassing me so I cant go back (the girlfriend worked next door to the job I quit). i dont have wifi where im at yet and i only have my phone to write from since my laptop broke (which is another reason I haven't been able to write) and im really stressed out lol!

my dad isnt any help since he had his new child he always wanted so thats a dead end and I havent ever been close to anyone else sadly.

And I know its alot to ask of you guys especially when I haven't been updating but this is the only platform where I really have followers or anyone to listen. if any of you are kind enough to donate literally anything to this gofundme I made (this is a last ditch effort, been stressing for months guys) it would help me out so so sooo much!

 **Please no one say anything mean i beg you, im already not feeling great about myself so please be kind! you can unfollow me if youd like, I dont mind just please be nice!** (also i just picked a random goal number bc i didnt know we had to do that!)

 _ **IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO DONATE THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE IN MY BIO. I REPEAT THE LINK TO HELP ME OUT IS IN MY BIO.**_

once again, please be kind!

ill try to drop the actual link below but if it doesnt work im really sorry lads!

www. gofundme. com./ily-ladstysmalso-we-have-to-choose-a-goal

(((im also going to post this to all my stories, thank you for being so understanding)))


End file.
